


We're Gonna Be Late

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin would be late to his own funeral if Ron didn't keep him on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be Late

      “Dude, come on! We’re going to be late!” Ron shouted.  
      “Calm down, we’ll be fine!” Dustin answered, knowing full well that they would, in fact, be late. He had just stepped out of the shower and was rubbing a towel, vigorously, over his body and dripping, wet hair.  
      He walked into the bedroom to find something to wear and chuckled when he saw that Ron had already laid clothes out for him. He was pulling on his pants when he heard Ron’s voice from the doorway.  
      “You’re going to shave, right?”  
      “I thought you liked my scruff,” Dustin laughed as he pulled his shirt on.  
      “Oh, I do,” Ron assured, “but I’m pretty sure the event is strictly clean-shaven only.”  
      “Fine. How much time do I have?”  
      Checking his watch, Ron replied, “If we leave in 15 minutes we may still make it on time.”  
      Dustin dashed back into the bathroom and grabbed his razor to get to work. His hair fell onto his forehead, reminding him that he needed it cut soon and that he hadn’t done anything to it yet. He let out a deep sigh.  
      Hearing his distress, Ron walked in and stood behind him. “Here, let me help.” He grabbed the gel off the counter.  
      “Dude, I can do it.” Dustin grumbled.  
      Ron met his eyes in the mirror. “Just shut up and try not to cut yourself, please.” He flipped the cap off and squeezed a small glob onto his fingers. Rubbing his hands together, Ron gave a small smirk. Starting at the back of Dustin’s head and working his way forward, Ron spread the gel evenly throughout Dustin’s hair. Ron raked his fingers back and forth, until all the dark strands were standing, taking care not to move Dustin’s head too much.  
      “Leave it like this or do you want me to hawk it?”  
      “Uh,” Dustin shrugged, “whichever you like best.”  
      Ron smiled to himself and fingered the just-too-long strands into a fauxhawk. When he was done, he reached his hands around Dustin’s waist to reach the faucet. Washing the excess gel off his hands, Ron rested his head on Dustin’s shoulder.  
      “Ready?”  
      “Yeah,” Dustin ran a hand over his freshly-shaved face, “let’s go. I don’t want to be late.” He detangled himself from Ron and walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing a jacket, he ran down the stairs and shouted behind him, “Come on!”  
      Ron came down the stairs, much slower than Dustin did, and grabbed the keys with a smirk on his face.  
      “What are you laughing about?” Dustin questioned. “We’re going to be late.”  
      Ron looked at his watch again and let a laugh bubble out. “No, we won’t. Actually, I think we might even be early.”  
      Dustin stopped dead and looked at Ron. “Wait, what?”  
      “You are late to absolutely everything so I lied about the time.”  
      “You lied?”  
      “Yup. Now, come on.” Ron practically dragged Dustin to the car. “If we stand here much longer, we might really be late.”  
      All Dustin could do was shake his head in disbelief, “I hate you.”  
      Ron flashed him a smile in return, “No, you don’t.”


End file.
